Conventional flat panel displays includes liquid-crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. The LCD controls light rate of each pixel by way of electric currents, thus inevitably leaking some light rays and reducing color contrast and chroma. On the other hand, each pixel of OLED display has self-luminous and thus has enhanced color contrast and chroma.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem of LCDs, an improved micro light emitting diode (Micro LED) module has been developed with a backlight module having a plurality of LED pixels, thus decreasing light leakage and enhancing color contrast and chroma. In addition, the micro LED module can be provided with self-luminous RGB LEDs and is thus applicable for LED displays.
To manufacture the micro LED, mass transfer of LED chips is required. That is, multiple LED chips are batch transferred to a predetermined circuit board. The conventional mass transfer is exemplarily shown in FIGS. 21 to 25, wherein an integrated circuit (IC) board 1 is prepared, solder paste 3 is printed on a plurality of contact pads 2 of the IC board 1, a carrier 5 is provided to carry multiple LED chips 4 in a manner that p-contact pads 6a and n-contact pads 6b of the multiple LED chips 4 correspond to the multiple contact pads 2 of the IC board 1 respectively, and then the solder paste 3 is melted to electrically connect the p-contact pads 6a and the n-contact pads 6b with the multiple contact pads 2 of the IC board 1.
Nevertheless, a precision mass transfer of the LED chips is extremely difficult, especially when the LED chips are to be further miniaturized. The equipment cost is thus high, and the yield rate can be hard to improve. Besides, transferring only a few LED chips at one time can result to prolonged production time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.